Field of Disclosure
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a touch screen panel and a control method thereof.
Description of Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device in which instructions appearing on a screen, such as an image display, may be selected by a user's hand or object to input the user's command. Since touch screen panels may be used as a substitute for separately existing input devices that need to be connected to an image display to be operated, such as a keyboard and mouse, their application range is expanding.
Well-known technologies for realizing a touch screen panel include the resistive overlay method, photosensitive method, and capacitive method. Of these types of touch screens, a capacitivetype touch screen panel includes sensing electrodes arranged on a touch activated area, so that when a person's hand or a stylus pen touches the screen, the touched position may be computed by sensing the changes in capacitance of the sensing electrodes caused by the touch. Stylus pens generally allow the user to make more elaborate inputs than allowed by fingers. They also provide drawing and writing functions, which is an advantage.
Touch screen panels are usually applied to mobile devices, such as smart phones, and thus, minimizing power consumption for efficient use of the battery would be advantageous. However, touch screen panels are becoming bigger as the display panels of mobile devices are becoming bigger, and special functions such as the multi-touch function are being provided, thereby increasing power consumption. Because a conventional touch screen drives all the sensing electrodes all the time, it consumes a lot of energy.